My Baby Daughter
by RavenclawStudent
Summary: After a harsh war and the loss of a loved one, Hermione feels extremely alone. Giving birth nine months after, Hermione knows she loves her baby daughter already. Is she so alone anymore? Or will fate rip her last chance of happiness away from her?


**Title:** My Baby Daughter

**Summary: **After a harsh war and the loss of a loved one, Hermione feels extremely alone. Giving birth nine months after, Hermione knows she loves her baby daughter already. Is she so alone anymore? Or will fate rip her last chance of happiness away from her?

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Angst/Family

**Word Count: **814

I breathed in, attempting to slow my erratic breathing. It was futile. Tears cascaded down my puffy, flushed cheeks as my breath hitched once more at the beauty lying in my arms. Nothing could compare to the little bundle of joy I was blessed with. My exhausted, mentally abused mind somewhat managed to let my finger run across her chubby skin. She looked so much like me, something which I was grateful for, I don't know what I would've done if she looked like her father. A smile flitted across my sweaty face as she stirred a little, and I dragged a hand through my sticky hair. She is mine.

Thirty six hours. It took thirty six hours for her to cross the threshold, leave her home of nine months to join her mother in this cruel world, but she's here, and all the tears, pain and anxiety I had gone through was worth it. All the skin-ripping torture, the screams I emitted, the worry and nervousness my loved ones went through, it was all worth it. Because she is here. And nothing mattered to me anymore. Just her. The past and future lay forgotten, it was just the present, here, with her cradled in my arms. Her and I. Mother and daughter.

I held her for a mere two minutes after I had given birth, before she was taken away from me. But it didn't matter, in those two minutes I had held her to my chest, I knew I would love her unconditionally, and I would protect her from all the evil in this world, I love her, and I'm certain she will love me when she's older. I smile at the thought. She truly is mine.

My hands cross to where her chest is, and I feel her heartbeat thrumming through my fingers. The sweet sound of that will never tire me. I could fall asleep listening to her breath in and out, each one as precious as her. Fresh tears adorn my eyes as I remember how she was created. Harsh, unwilling, dirty, unwanted. You could describe the war like that I guess. Ron died at the hands of my rapist, trying to protect me from my fate, but he was struck down in two words, his murderer laughed evilly as he dragged me away from his still body. I pushed those thoughts away. However much I despise of her co-creator, my rapist, Death Eater Mulciber, I undoubtedly love her, and I always will. I guess everyone underestimate's a mother's love for her child until they experience it.

I push her hair away gently, wanting to see more of my beautiful child. That is what she is. Beautiful. The only resemblance she has to her father is her nose, which I am grateful for. She has my eyes and bouncy hair, although my curls are tighter than hers. She has chubby cheeks and beautiful, copper eyes, larger and naive than mine. I had seen too much for me to be naive, I had endured too much to be called innocent. But I vowed to never let her undergo what I did, even if it meant my life. I took a moment to thank God for the bounty he has given me; He truly had given me more than I had asked for. More tears fell from my eyes.

But suddenly, I do not feel her heartbeat anymore, and I begin to panic, I remember the midwife's words, "_do not portray anxious, frightened, or scared feelings in front of your newborn. It is imperative that you follow this, the baby is so used to feeling how you feel and sensing it that if you feel jumpy or a bad feeling, they will reciprocate your actions._" As calmly as I could, I reached for the call button, and almost immediately, a mediwitch appeared. Her fake smile melted into a grimace as she saw the unmoving child in my arms, she pressed a button on her watch and a doctor appeared beside her, she took the child off of my hands and attempted to calm me down. Except I cannot be calm, she snatched my baby away from me! Took her away! I glare at her.

The news came to me after an hour. Dread filled my face and I thrashed around, screaming and crying. Anger and misery threatened to choke me, but I properly broke down when Mrs. Weasley came in. I toppled onto her and she held me tenderly. I didn't even get the chance to name her, and now... It just goes to show, you never truly know what you have until you lost it, and my last chance for happiness is gone, and it burns, hurts more than the Cruciatus Curse, and yet here I am, getting Stunned and the realisation finally sunk in...

My baby daughter is dead.


End file.
